This invention relates to a process for suppressing grass growth by the application of a synergestic mixture of compounds that produces an unexpectly advantageous result at low application levels.
Many compounds have been described that effectively reduce the growth of grasses. Some of these are, in fact, commercially available for this purpose. There is, however, a recurrent problem in using these compounds in that they are often so active that the margin between the level of application that produces the desired effect and the level at which the grass suffers unsightly discoloration or even death is often small. This means that there is a significant potential for damage as a result of overlapping applications or incorrect usage.
In spite of these problems, the use of compounds to suppress grass growth has expanded on roadsides and similar large area applications, and also in pasture renovation.
This suppression can take the form of an actual reduction in the amount of vegetative growth and/or in the formation of seed heads in the grass. This invention relates specifically to a method of reducing seed head formation in grass by applying thereto a synergistic mixture of two compounds that shows particular utility at low application rates.